I Am Alive
by Blhipes
Summary: (Detroit: Become Human) Basically a drama/romance surrounding Connor/OC named Anna, a newly hired investigator at the DCPD with an eery similarity to our beloved RK800. Lots of Hank/Connor cuteness in here, too. There will be elements such as: drug abuse, alcohol, graphic sexual content and sex abuse.
1. Chapter 1

November 14th, 2038 11:40 AM

Life was different after the demonstration. Androids were able to walk the streets without fear: the fear of daily harassment at every corner, the fear of coming in contact with the wrong human only to be left broken and lifeless in the nearest junkyard… Of course, emotions weren't a typical experience for androids before the demonstration. Connor couldn't quite wrap his head around it all, though standing in front of Markus in Jericho - fear was the first raw emotion that overcame him.

The fear of being enslaved and the fear of a total genocide of his people quickly shifted to another kind of deep-rooted anxiety since the demonstration ended. Connor had felt the pangs of existential crises hitting him. 'Where will I go now?' 'What do I do now?' It wasn't ever in an androids coding to make their own decisions. Autonomy was a concept he was slowly grasping.

Luckily, he had Hank. Now, this wasn't exactly something to brag about, but in any case, Hank was the only person Connor had. Markus was a busy man from that point forward, and while Connor was grateful to have some sort of political leader, Markus simply didn't have the time to craft a life map with him.

Hank was hospitable enough to give Connor a place to stay. He wasn't sure if it was entirely due to the fact that they were friends, or if Hank would have felt guilty letting him roam around with no idea of where to go. Still, Connor was happy to be there. He grew a liking for Hank after spending so much quality time alongside him. Hank never vocalized whether or not he felt the same way, but Connor rarely pushed it. He knew by now that that's how their relationship was and would be indefinitely, or at least for a while.

So, that's where Connor found himself now, sitting on an uncomfortable twin bed in Hank's guest room. Hank referred to it as the 'guest room', but Connor used his skills of analysis to determine quite quickly that he was placed in Cole's bedroom. The furniture was rearranged, Cole's items removed, but you couldn't hide the traces of life from an android. Connor knew better than to bring up the various fingerprints laid upon the wooden desk or the scuffs in the wall. He was able to reconstruct a few of Cole's activities, and the feeling was… sad? Happy? What do humans call that - bittersweet?

"So, uh. I guess we should head to the station." Connor heard a gruff voice suggest from outside the door to his room. There Hank stood, hands in the pockets of his dark gray jacket. Connor stood quickly.

"Sure. Lieutenant -"

"Hank. For fucks sake, you're living with me now. Just call me Hank."

"Hank," Connor begun again with a slight irritation in his voice. Hank never let anything slide. "I don't know what to wear. I have my, well, _one_ outfit. It's not exactly workplace attire."

"You're not wrong. Well, I guess I could let you borrow one of my blazers. Just this once." He pushed his own bedroom door open for the android, letting him enter and neatly comb through his closet. After some appropriate clothing decisions were made, they said goodbye to Sumo and got into Hank's car. Time to go back to work.

* * *

On the morning of November 12th, Anna walked into the front doors of the Detroit City Police Department. An ST300 looked up from her desk, a bright smile upon her face. "Hi, there! How may I help you today, miss?"

"Hello, I'm Anna. Pleasure to meet you, though I'm afraid I need a point in the right direction. I am here for a scheduled interview with your police chief." Anna didn't return the smile, though managed to speak patiently and with a purpose. Smiles were input in her coding to be infrequent to better fit her function, and though this has worn off with her newfound freedom, she hasn't gotten used to it.

"Sure, right this way." The ST300 abandoned her post, smoothing out her skirt as she led Anna through the security gates and into the back of the station. It was quite a bit to take in, luckily many of the hard at work officers hardly bat an eye at her presence.

"His office is just up the stairs here." Anna took it in. His office was truly on display, very transparent and smack in the middle of the of the PD. She gave a thankful nod to the ST300, who extended an open palm towards the entrance of the captain's office before spinning on her heels and walking back towards her desk. Anna wondered if this receptionist was free as she and the majority of Androids in Detroit were. Perhaps she was and she just really enjoyed her job, either way Anna understood. The rigidity of both of their mannerisms hadn't quite worn off.

She straightened her spine, held her chin up and took a deep breath. _He won't mind that you're an android, Anna. Go in there and get this job._ She repeated to herself, masking her self-doubt. She knew the reality of her situation was that this job opportunity was all she had, and she was tired of sleeping in the back of her car every night. Time to blend in with regular life. She'd go from there.

Anna knocked on the police chief's door, entering swiftly with the biggest smile she could muster.

* * *

November 14th, 2038 12:10 PM

It definitely felt strange entering the station for the first time in a few days, but Hank made the executive decision that Connor take them off to recover from the life-altering events of the past week. "I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. Take a look at your desk, we've got a shit ton of leftover missing persons and homicide cases from the deviant files." He crossed Connor's path, entering the break room.

Connor made his way to his bare desk opposite Hank's, which was messier than ever but incredibly personalized. Is that the human thing to do? Connor decided it was time to get a plant, try to fit in. He sighed a great _oof_ as he sat on his chair, flipping on the monitor of his computer.

He scrolled to the bottom of the list sorted chronologically. First was a missing BL100 by the name of Theresa. ' _Dispute with domestic partner, human Darron Edgerton. BL100 took off on foot after the heated argument. Mr. Edgerton reports being confused at the sudden emotional outburst and is concerned his partner is a deviant._ ' Connor furrowed his brow, examining the date of the report - November 10th, 2038. He closed his eyes, making a mental note to give Mr. Edgerton a call at his earliest convenience.

He looked up, instinctually checking on Hank, he seemed to be okay. Though, he was speaking to a woman Connor had not seen before. He squinted, focusing his eyes on the scene in order to scan the environment. "Interesting." Connor murmured quietly. The woman was quite tall, about Connor's height, and lean. She had red hair down to the small of her back, which was in a loose braid behind her neck. He scanned for a name, but found a model number instead. PK800. PK800? That can't be right. He scanned again as he was under the impression he may have received the wrong information, but instead found it confirmed.

Hank must have said his goodbyes, as he parted from her and walked out the break room door. A cup of coffee and a toasted bagel in hand. Connor was trying to make sense of the situation as Hank sat down. He had no idea what a PK800 was, but if he was assuming correctly, it must have been the female-modified version of an RK800, his model.

"Hank, who were you talking to?" He questioned urgently, scooting his chair in so that he could make sure he heard correctly.

"Woah, there, Connor." Hank obviously wasn't a fan of Connor's tone, scowling

as he took a drink of his coffee. "I don't know, she said her name is Anna. She's new." Hank looked over at the red-head, working away at her desk fiercely. "What's it to ya?"

"I have reason to believe that we may be the same model. Quite odd considering she is a female, there hasn't been a female version of my model released. I was a prototype. I suppose it isn't crucial to the task at hand, but I find it to be very intriguing and confusing." Connor pulled the coin from his pocket, fidgeting with it in his hand. Hank peered down out of the corner of his eye at the coin, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I assume you'll probably want to figure that out, just try to have that done in the next 10 minutes so we can make a house call to this Darron Edgerton." Hank took a bite out of his bagel.

"I fully intend to, Lieutenant." Connor rose from his desk, approaching this Anna with a befuddled look on his face. As he reached her desk, she looked up at him, a sudden look of bewilderment in her eyes as well.

"Hello, Connor."

~ _Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter here. I apologize in advance if this is not completely accurate to the world of Detroit: Become Human, but this is my take on life after Connor became a deviant. From this point forward you'll see a lot of relationship development between him and the mysterious Anna. Where did she come from? What will his life become with a woman involved? Leave a review if you have any suggestions. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION: There are graphic topics of sex abuse and murder towards the end of the chapter. If you are in any way sensitive to this material, please skip over the last section.**

November 14th, 2038 12:15 PM

"You know my name?" Connor questioned. His eyes fell down to her fidgeting hands, tapping on the desk. _Do we share mannerisms?_

"Of course. You think I wouldn't recognize the esteemed 'deviant hunter'?" She responded with subtle amusement. "Is there something I can do for you?" The tapping ceased and she entwined her fingers together, elbows folded on the desk.

"Um, well, I'm not so sure. I thought it would be nice to introduce myself to you, I try to be on the best of terms with the other detectives here in the department." He admitted, finding himself a little lost as to what to say next. It was an awkward situation, standing in front of her. She seemed to know a lot about him, yet he was at the disadvantage of not knowing a thing. She didn't leave a trace of DNA, not the tiniest bit of life on her belongings as humans would have.

"Did Lieutenant Anderson clue you in on me being Gavin Reed's replacement?" Anna wondered, figuring that's the only way this information could have spread so quickly by their first time meeting. She had heard of Connor many times from Amanda, yet it felt incredibly humbling to be speaking to him, the most intelligent android known to man. Well, besides herself, of course. She needed to give herself more credit.

Connor gave a firm nod. "Yes, that he did." They both turned to look over at Hank, who was eyeing them with a discontent expression. Really, though, what was new? Connor was pretty certain that was Hank's resting face, and it fit his psychological profile perfectly.

"Connor, it was nice meeting you, but I have a lot of work to catch up on from Detective Reed's absence." Anna begun to turn her chair back around to face her monitor when Connor interrupted. She noticed him playing with the sleeves of his oversized coat. After a quick scan she learned it was Hank's, he must have let Connor borrow it. _Guess he's over wearing his Cyberlife suit._ She had to admit, it was almost endearing to see a human sharing clothes with an android.

"Anna," she realized she hadn't shared her name with him yet. "I know you can tell we have some things in common and it isn't by chance. I'd appreciate it if you wanted to set aside time to speak privately-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Anna. We just got a call, homicide at the apartment complex off of Michigan Avenue." She shut down her computer, standing up and extending a hand out to Connor. Behind her desk stood Chris, a face Connor was glad to see after the protest at Capitol Park. Chris was one of the only kind humans he met his first day there.

"Again, it was nice to meet you Connor, I'm sure we will catch up soon." Connor took her hand, wondering if he should try to connect with her right then and there to get the answers he needed. Anna pulled away too quick for him to give it a second thought, hastening towards the entrance of the PD alongside the young officer.

Connor took a step back, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. What an encounter. He turned around and proceeded to walk back towards Hank, who was impatiently sitting with his arms crossed and a stern look in his eyes.

"So, kid, you ready to go? I gave Darron Edgerton a call, he's at his house and would like us to stop by. Figured it'd be nice for us to do our jobs and oblige." Hank spoke ironically, but Connor was spaced out, still getting over the shock of meeting his match, a female no less. He liked her. She was pretty, and didn't fake a smile like most female androids did. _Focus on your work,_ he told himself.

"I'm ready when you are, Lieutenant." Hank growled at the formality. There wasn't a point in arguing it, he knew Connor wouldn't stop. It seemed to him that Connor's newfound freedom had only made him a bigger smartass, but he liked it. Hank really started to see himself in Connor. With, that Hank stood, pushed his chair in and left for his car, throwing his empty coffee cup in the trash out of the peripheral of his vision. Connor followed closely behind until they were both seated in the car.

"So… you like this android, huh?" Hank questioned, causing Connor to feel immediately defensive. It's as if Connor was a child and Hank was teasing him over a silly crush. Although, it wasn't like Connor _really_ understood that, at least not until now.

"I don't know." He sounded troubled. "It's just that, knowing we come from the same place, and that we are the same model - I feel like she knows me. More than any other android I've met. To be honest, I'm intrigued by her. We spoke for maybe two minutes, but I knew right away how smart she is. I mean, not to sound, well, cocky or anything, but Amanda spent a lot of time sensationalizing my model and my superior intelligence. With Cyberlife production being halted for the time being, I didn't expect to meet another model like myself."

"And how do you feel about that? You know, if you feel anything at all? I'm not sure how this works for people like you." Connor appreciated Hank referring to his species as a people. Hank's a good guy.

"I think… well, give me a moment. I haven't processed occurrences like this before. I guess I feel excited. I'm eager to learn her story. There's a lot to this I don't understand. There are no other PK800 models in the world, Hank. It's fairly spectacular."

"Well, I wish I had more in the way of advice for you. I haven't really spoken to a woman in years. I'm sure you have just about every book about women engrained in that coding of yours, though."

"It doesn't work that way, Hank."

"Eh, whatever."

"Do you know how much information that is? It could never be stored."

Their meaningless conversation continued the rest of the way, heavy rain pouring onto Hank's vehicle.

* * *

November 14th, 2038 1:00 PM

Hank slammed the car door behind him, following behind Connor as he walked up the cemented pathway to the home of Darron Edgerton. "Shit. With a house this nice, you shouldn't need to buy a wife. Guess money can't buy happiness after all, how ironic." Hank laughed darkly to himself, walking up and knocking on the large stained glass which accompanied the front door. Just by scanning the front yard area, Connor couldn't see a lot.

Mr. Edgerton seemed to lead an immaculate, quiet life. All Connor could spot was some water damage to the roof of one area, various living animals which have seemed to tiny holes in the grass, and footprints. There must have been some heavy traffic going in and out of the house the past couple of weeks, he could see at least seven different human footprints, and one BL100 android deemed 'Theresa'.

Hank rung the doorbell after his second knock. _Diiiing. Diiiing._ The sound was annoying, and thankfully the front door swinging open had ended Hank's button-pushing. "We're looking for Darron Edgerton." Hank abruptly began the conversation.

"Yes, you found him." Replied the man. Connor scanned. _Darron Edgerton. 5.9 ft, 183 lbs. Born 3/17/1991. Occupation: Neurological Surgeon._ He had closely shaved black hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing a red robe, what appeared to be 100% cotton pajama pants, and slippers. The dark rings around his eyes proved he had barely slept a wink in at least 72 hours.

"Mr. Edgerton, I'm Lieutenant Anderson, and this is Connor." Hank gave a directional nod in Connor's direction, and Darron sighed in relief.

"Thank god you brought an android." He waved them inside, Connor taking up the caboose as usual. The door was shut behind them.

 _Am I really that obvious?_ Connor mused. Maybe he was standing up too straight? Maybe it was the absence of a title and last name? Oh well, he didn't seem terribly bothered by Connor's presence. Hank took a broad look around the bottom level of the house, extravagantly decorated with various expensive pieces of artwork, and updated contemporary furniture styles.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Darron proceeded through the common pleasantries of inviting guests into his home, but Hank shook his head.

"No, thanks. We just have a few questions for you. Hope you don't mind us looking around a bit."

"Oh, of course, please just make yourself at home while you're here." He was a nice guy, but knew if he had objected Hank would have looked around anyways. It was common procedure for any missing persons case. Hank sat himself down on a red leather couch, leaning back against the cushion. Connor didn't join them in the living room, but excused himself to go hunt around the house for signs of Theresa's whereabouts. He could hear sniffles from the other room, Darron must have been in tears already. Connor sighed at the fragility of human emotions.

After scanning around the living room area, he could confirm there were no signs of a struggle. At least this far he would assume that the android left on her own accord. He had yet to assess the second level of the house, so he left Hank to deal with the blubbering mess as he walked up the looping staircase. He managed to find Darron and Theresa's bedroom, which he figured would have the most evidence.

He opened up drawers, scanned the contents, nothing. He scanned the bed, nothing. The wardrobe, nothing. _This is a very insightful start to the investigation_ , Connor thought. He moved over to the room across the hall, where the Edgertons did their laundry. Or, he should say the housekeeper did their laundry. It was obvious Darron hadn't touched the washing or drying machines in a very long time. There was a white basket laying on top of the dryer, so Connor dug through it and scanned.

"Hmm." Theresa's android-labeled jacket was in the basket. Upon further examination, Connor saw a small lipstick stain on the collar of the jacket. Very miniscule, but the makeup material showed quite clearly as Connor scanned. _Was the android having an affair?_ Not only that, Connor found used bed sheets, covered in a woman's DNA. _Marie Green. 5'3" ft, 112 lbs. Born 6/03/2004. Occupation: Self-employed._

This was the biggest lead they had at the moment. Connor took the jacket and linens in his arms and brought them downstairs, where he overheard Hank and Darron conversing about the last time they had seen Theresa.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Edgerton, but I've found something of interest." Connor laid the jacket out on the coffee table in front of Darron.

"On the collar of the jacket is a woman's lipstick stain. Do you have any idea where this could have come from?" Connor inquired. He could sense the feeling in the room change as the man eyed the fabric.

"I have absolutely no idea. Theresa didn't leave the house without me. She'd been a deviant for a while, you see, and she became very concerned about the protests and beatings of androids in public." Hank furrowed his brows, but continued to let Connor take over.

"I see. Mr. Edgerton, did you have any frequent visitors?" Darron stared sadly down at his partner's jacket. He breathed in deeply.

"Only one I can think of. Our housekeeper, Marie. She's the only one who would be here while I'm at work. I don't see what that has to do with anything, though."

"And when was the last time you saw your housekeeper?" Darron begun to look agitated.

"It had to have been, well, a week ago. She's been away visiting family. Again, detectives, I don't see what this has to do with where my wife is."

"Mr. Edgerton, there's something else. I found traces of your housekeeper's DNA on these used sheets here. I'm sorry, sir, but I think your wife was having an affair, and I believe her whereabouts are connected to Marie Green."

* * *

November 14th, 2038, 1:30 PM

Anna finally arrived to the crime scene. She was sitting rather silently next to the police officer, Chris. He was a kind man but very quiet. Anna isn't incredibly extroverted herself, so the drive was lengthy and uncomfortable. "Alright, Anna, the crime scene is just there on the corner." Chris pointed out. _You don't say._ Anna was glad to be sitting next to such an observant man. She barely noticed the holographic 'police only' tape and the cameras shooting at a pair of slumped bodies laying in the grass. Maybe she was being too tough on him, it had been a stressful first few days.

"Yes. Well, we better get over there." She stepped out of Chris' vehicle, rain pouring down on her. She sighed and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, tucking her braid behind her back. She couldn't stand having wet hair.

Chris and Anna joined the crowd, peering down at the body. It was a woman, bruises covering her arms and legs. She had neatly pulled back blonde hair, and a dead gaze, staring off into nothingness. Anna quickly spotted an inactive LED, and small puddles of blue blood which had dried upon her undergarments. "Sad." Anna frowned. _Click!_ The flash of a camera went off, and Anna closed her eyes.

As the flash subsided, she scanned the body. Six bruises, all caused by hands, two bruises on the arms and four on the inner thighs. She found traces of male DNA around the mouth. She scanned the model number on the cheek. _Model: BL100. Name: Theresa. Owner: Darron Edgerton. Death: 11/13/2038._ She had an open wound on the side of her head.

"This android is designed for domestic partnership. Her owner is Joel Edgerton, most likely her partner. She was raped and then beaten to death." Anna explained with sadness in her voice. What an awful way to spend your last moments. She moved over to the next body, scanning.

 _Marie Green. 5'3" ft, 112 lbs. Born 6/03/2004. Occupation: Self-employed._ She had traces of male DNA around her inner thighs, as well as bruising. Her jaw and her nose were broken. Both of their clothes were torn and laying above their bodies.

"The deaths occurred around 5:45 AM yesterday morning. The human's name is Marie Green, not enough info on her yet to see where she came from or where she works. Chris, can you please give Lieutenant Anderson a call? Tell him we have an android homicide out here." Anna kneeled to scan the clothing items.

"I'm on it." Chris obeyed, pulling out his phone and commanding that it call 'Hank Anderson cell'. "Hey Hank, it's Chris. Can you get over here? We have an android for you to check out. Yeah. Mhmm. We're pretty far off Michigan, but I'll send you our location. See you soon."


End file.
